Electrical busbars, such as elongated rectangular flat conductive bus bars, have long been utilized in the electrical distribution industry to conduct electricity. Two electrical busbars have been conventionally connected together by drilling or otherwise forming holes through the two electrical busbars and coupling the busbars together utilizing bolts disposed through the holes. The drilling process, however, is a labor intensive and time consuming task. Additionally, the need for bolts adds cost and labor for installation.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for improved electrical connectors.